Basically there are two methods of fire-fighting. The first method involves maintaining a temperature in the area of the fire which is below the combustion temperature of those areas surrounding the burning areas. The second method is directed to stopping combustion or burning once it has begun by some means of smothering the fire, usually by depleting the oxygen supply. This latter method generally involves dispersing a fire extinguishing material onto the fire to separate it from the oxygen supply.
Fires can occur in a wide variety of environments and the ability to effectively extinguish such fires can vary from relatively simple to complex. One area of particular concern is the occurrence of fires in motor vehicles where the danger posed by ruptured fuel lines or the like can result in extremely dangerous situations occurring if the fire or source of flame is not rapidly extinguished. Similarly, where fires can occur in undetected locations, for example, in unmanned telephone switch rooms or the like, it is essential that a rapid means of extinguishing a fire be available.
While a number of systems have been proposed for delivering a fire extinguishing material to the area of a fire for extinguishing or suppressing the fire, a wide variety of drawbacks have limited their effectiveness and usefulness for fire-fighting.